A Sourwolf in my pocket
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Une sorcière s'est installée dans la forêt de Beacon Hills et Stiles n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que d'aller lui demander un filtre d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Premier chapitre d'un petit (long) turc qui m'est venu en voyant l'image de cover qui n'est absolument pas de moi.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas non plus à moi**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles se faufila sans bruit dans le loft de Derek et marcha sur la pointe des pieds. Le loup était chez lui, Stiles le savait et il fut ravi de l'entendre ronfler. L'hyperactif trouva Derek roulé en boule dans son grand lit. Il sourit, machiavélique.

Le plan était simple… verser la préparation que la sorcière lui avait donné sur le loup pour que celui-ci soit amoureux de Stiles et QUE de Stiles. C'était simple, complètement à la portée de l'humain. La seule consigne à respecter, c'était de ne surtout pas secouer le liquide. -Sauf que… on parle de Stiles là quand même-. L'ado trébucha en voulant monter sur le lit et la fiole roula sur le sol sur quelques mètres.

\- Et merde! Laissa échapper Stiles en se mettant à quatre pattes pour aller récupérer la petite fiole violette. Il mit la main dessus au moment où une voix retentit, le faisant sursauter et lâcher, encore une fois, la fiole qui roula, encore une fois, un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? S'énerva Derek en voyant Stiles à quatre pattes sur son sol.

L'ado se releva avec sa fiole à la main et, prit au dépourvu, il ouvrit la bouteille et en jeta le contenu sur le loup qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Stiles blêmit et se mordit la lèvre en voyant Derek, menaçant, face à lui. Mouillé et en colère.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça, sinon je vais t'arracher la tête avec…

Mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Stiles connaissait par cœur, qu'une fumée rose l'enveloppa entièrement le faisant tousser.

Stiles sourit. Ça avait l'air de marcher. Rose… c'était pour l'amour non? Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers Derek. La fumée se dissipa et Stiles cligna des yeux. Quelque chose avait dû rater. Ah oui, le liquide avait été secoué.

\- Et merde, soupira l'hyperactif. Je vais faire quoi de ça moi maintenant?

L'ado s'accroupit sur le sol et plongea son regard dans un petit regard bleu, étincelant de fureur.

\- Franchement Stiles, je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait?

\- C'est… à cause de la sorcière. C'était pas censé donner ce résultat. Je suis… désolé.

\- Tu peux oui! J'ai l'air malin.

\- Non, t'as l'air d'une peluche!

L'ado éclata de rire et se laissant rouler sur le sol. Derek était devenu minuscule. Une quinzaine de centimètres, tout au plus, avec crocs, oreilles pointues, poils et griffes. Le Sourwolf de Beacon Hills s'était transformé en loup de poche. Cette idée fit redoubler le rire de Stiles. Derek soupira et attendit, assit sur le sol, que Stiles arête de se marrer. Ce fut long et le loup perdit patience plus d'une fois. Il croqua trois fois le mollet de Stiles qui poussa un cri à chaque fois.

\- Saleté de loup, pleurnicha Stiles en regardant les petites traces de dents dans sa chair. Des petites gouttes de sang coulaient le long de sa cheville. Il nettoya avec de la salive et replaça sa jambe de pantalon correctement.

\- Saleté d'humain. C'était ça ton but de la journée? Me rapetisser? Vraiment?

\- Non… à la base je voulais… laisse tomber. C'était pas ça que cette fiole devait faire. Mais je devais faire attention à ne pas secouer le liquide et comment dire…

\- Tu es une plaie Stiles. Vraiment.

\- C'est marrant de te voir t'énerver. Tu es si petit.

\- Tu vas m'arranger ça au plus vite sinon je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu souffres jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Ça va petit loup, ne t'excite pas c'est mauvais pour ton petit corps.

Stiles repartit dans un éclat de rire et Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir à nouveau morde le mollet de Stiles. L'ado attrapa le loup par le dos de son pull et le mit devant ses yeux pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- On va aller voir la sorcière. Tu vas venir avec moi.

L'ado sourit. Derek roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse en grognant.

\- Comment ça la sorcière?

\- Ben… j'avais besoin d'une potion et je suis peut-être un peu allé lui demander de m'aider, tu vois quoi.

Derek grogna et Stiles sourit, attendri.

\- T'es vraiment trop adorable comme peluche.

\- Je ne suis pas une peluche!

\- Bon, bon, passons là-dessus. Il faut que je rentre chez moi et que j'aille en cours.

Stiles posa Derek sur le lit du loup et voulu partir.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser là? Je ne peux rien faire avec cette taille ridicule.

\- Oh…

Stiles fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il allait faire quoi de ce loup de poche? Ohhh… un loup de poche, mais bien sûr. Il suffisait qu'il le prenne avec lui et le cache dans une poche. Stiles écarta l'ouverture de la poche ventrale de son sweat à capuche rouge. Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Pose pas de questions et viens là-dedans si tu ne veux pas rester seul chez toi.

Derek hésita, soupira et finit par aller se mettre dans la poche. Il faisait chaud et c'était doux. Il sentit Stiles se mettre à marcher. Ça secouait un peu dans tous les sens et le loup dû se caler bien au fond dans la poche pour pouvoir se laisser bercer au fil du chemin. Il entendit la voiture de Stiles démarrer, puis l'ado chantonner. Plus tard, Stiles coupa le moteur et sortit de sa voiture.

\- Derek, chuchota le jeune.

Le loup revient vers l'entrée de la poche et passa sa petite tête par l'ouverture.

\- On est devant chez moi. Ne te fait pas remarquer. Mon père est à la maison.

Derek roula des yeux et se remit au fond de la poche. Stiles le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. L'ado se remit en marche et Derek ferma les yeux. C'était plutôt agréable d'être un peu bercé dans un endroit chaud et doux. Ça lui faisait penser à son lit. Son lit qui aurait l'odeur de Stiles.

\- Stiiiiles!

Derek entendit la voix de John Stilinski et l'ado stoppa sa marche.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi papa? Demanda Stiles en claquant la porte de la maison.

Derek vit arriver une main près de lui. L'ado tentait de cacher la bosse formée par Derek en mettant sa main juste à côté du loup. Derek sourit. Une idée lui vint pour se venger de l'hyperactif qui l'avait transformé en loup miniature. Il s'approcha du pouce de Stiles et le sentit avant d'en mordiller le bout. L'ado sursauta et retint difficilement un petit cri.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda John à son fils surprit de sa réaction imprévue.

\- Oui, oui… je… tout va bien. Tu voulais me parler?

\- Oui viens t'asseoir.

L'ado se crispa, mais se remit en marche et s'assit à la cuisine en ôtant sa main de sa poche. Derek se cala correctement dans la poche et resta tranquille.

\- C'est cette affaire de sorcière. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, on est d'accord. Scott me l'a confirmé. Mais… je n'aimerais pas la laisser habiter comme ça dans la forêt.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle croise des loups-garous? Demanda l'ado en riant.

\- C'est un peu ça. J'ai surtout peur que des gens mal intentionnés aillent la voir pour leur propre compte. Il y a quelques loups sanguinaires qui ne sont pas bien loin d'ici. Elle serait mieux en ville avec la population.

\- Je… pourquoi pas, mais elle-même je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit d'accord avec cette idée.

\- Tu as vu Derek Hale ces derniers temps?

L'ado se crispa et les bouts de ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa poche.

\- Derek Hale… euh non. Pas… pas récemment. J'aurais dû le voir?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'aurais besoin de lui pour cette affaire de sorcière. Je ne tiens pas à aller seul en forêt pour lui parler, tu compr…

\- Il n'est pas chez lui! Coupa l'ado trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Derek grogna légèrement et planta ses petites griffes dans le pull de Stiles, du côté de la peau du ventre du jeune homme qui se raidit et donna une pichenette sur le centre de la poche.

\- Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui Stiles, fit remarquer le père de l'ado.

\- J'ai des maux de ventre.

\- Allons bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'envoyer au lycée. Tu as dit que Derek n'était pas chez lui? Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu ces derniers temps?

\- Oh… euh… Scott m'a dit qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il est… quelque part en mission. Je crois. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Scott de t'accompagner? C'est lui l'alpha après tout.

\- Derek connaît mieux la forêt et les territoires des différents loups. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas là?

\- Sûr, sûr.

-Bien… je m'occuperai de ça dans quelques jours alors. Il va finir par revenir. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu ne vas surtout pas vers la sorcière.

\- Moi? Comment peux-tu croire que j'y serais allé? Enfin papa, tu me connais quand même non?

\- Justement Stiles!

\- Très bien, je n'irai pas. C'est promis.

Derek pouffa dans la poche et planta à nouveau ses griffes dans le ventre du jeune homme.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant, va au lycée.

Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il monta dans sa chambre, claqua la porte, sortit brutalement Derek de sa poche pour le poser sur son bureau et souleva son pull pour voir les marques des griffes sur son ventre.

\- Mais t'es malade Derek. T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait! Cria Stiles en montrant les marques ensanglantées.

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as transformé en loup mesurant 15 centimètres et tu oses te plaindre pour deux marques de griffes. Je ne peux faire disparaître ni mes oreilles, ni mes poils, ni mes yeux bleus, ni mes crocs et.., j'ai une queue.

Stiles éclata de rire. Ça c'était merveilleux. Derek avec une queue toute touffue comme celle d'un bébé loup.

\- En tout cas, tu ne vas plus dans ma poche. Pour la peine, je devrais t'abandonner ici jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Et au fait, tu vas finir par me dire à quoi aurait dû servir cette potion qui m'a rapetissé?

Stiles paniqua, attrapa Derek, le fourra dans sa poche, prit son sac et sortit de chez lui en vitesse. Il conduisit jusqu'au lycée et enfin se retrouva en classe.

Derek avait grogné tout le long contre cet ado idiot qui ne lui disait même pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire avec sa potion. Ça l'aurait peut-être aidé à comprendre comment il était devenu minuscule.

* * *

Derek s'ennuyait ferme dans la poche de Stiles. Il finit par décider d'en sortir. Il sortit et se laissa glisser sur une cuisse de Stiles qui sursauta assit à son banc. Il s'excusa auprès de la classe et baissa le regard sur Derek.

\- Non mais, tu te fiches de moi? Murmura l'ado.

\- J'ai trop chaud dans ta poche.

\- Rentre là-dedans.

Derek secoua la tête. Être petit, ça allait finalement être plus chouette qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'agrippa au sweat de Stiles et passa en dessous pour grimper sur lui. Objectif, se réfugier dans le capuchon. Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se tortiller, parce que merde, un mini-loup qui fait de la varappe sur soi, ça chatouille un max. Derek réapparu juste sous le menton de Stiles et se tourna pour voir ce que Stiles voyait. Devant eux, il y avait Scott qui avait la tête tournée vers Kira. Bon, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Retourne dans ma poche, ordonna Stiles mais Derek jugea qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part de l'ado. Il longea le cou du jeune pour aller se mettre dans sa capuche. Stiles grogna. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Derek était devenu tout petit. Il avait intérêt à lui arranger ça avant la fin de la journée. Derek se laissa glisser tout au fond de la capuche et s'endormit au bout d'un moment.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sentant un étau chaud sur lui. Stiles l'avait choppé dans sa main. Derek grogna en montrant ses crocs à l'ado.

\- Oh ça va Sourwolf. Retourne dans ma poche maintenant, la journée est terminée. J'ai même pas pu aller manger à la cafétéria à cause de toi.

Stiles déposa le mini-loup sur un comptoir froid et Derek se redit compte qu'ils étaient dans les toilettes du lycée.

\- Tu fais quoi? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je bois un peu d'eau et j'en profite pour avaler quelque chose. Toi et moi, on doit aller dans la forêt. Je vais aller parler à la sorcière.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle pourra me faire revenir comme je dois être.

\- T'inquiète. Bon, reviens dans ma poche maintenant.

Derek fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'installa et Stiles se mit en route.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus.**

 **à tout bientôt.**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**11 rws pour le chapitre 1... oh wow... j'ai été impressionnée là. je m'attendais pas à ça.**

 **du coup, ça me met une pression de dingue pour la suite...**

 **voici le chapitre 2, fraîchement terminé et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **bonne lecture. bisous**

* * *

Stiles frappa trois coups à la porte de la maison de la sorcière et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Derek, dans la poche attendait de pouvoir rencontrer cette femme pour lui demander des comptes. Qu'est-ce que Stiles avait voulu lui faire exactement ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Stiles entra sans attendre dans la maisonnette.

\- Vous êtes là ? Cria le jeune homme en regardant partout dans la pièce.

Une fumée rouge apparut et la sorcière se présenta. C'était une belle femme. La trentaine, peut-être moins. De longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, de grands yeux bruns. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue noire assez sexy.

\- Le fils Stilinski. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une petite bêtise.

Stiles plongea la main dans sa poche et la ressortit pour poser un mini-Derek-loup sur la table.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à faire ça avec la potion que je vous ai donné ? Demanda la sorcière ébahie par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

\- Ben euh… j'ai peut-être un peu secoué la fiole en fait. Vous pouvez réparer ça ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? S'indigna Stiles. Vous êtes une sorcière non? Les sortilèges, c'est votre truc.

\- Oui, mais pas quand les gens ne respectent pas mes consignes. Ça va finir par revenir à la normale, mais il faudra un peu de temps.

\- Combien ? Grogna Derek et la sorcière se pencha vers lui.

\- Prodigieux… un mini-humain à moitié loup-garou qui arrive à parler. Honnêtement, j'en ai vu des choses, mais jamais rien de tel. Vous êtes fort monsieur Stilinski.

\- Fort pour emmerder le monde surtout, maugréa Derek en se laissant tomber assit sur la table. Au fait, il devait faire quoi ce sort ?

\- Cette potion, ce n'était pas un sort, répliqua la sorcière.

\- Bref, c'était censé donner quoi ?

\- Je vois que monsieur Stilinski ne l'a pas dit. Je ne vais donc pas révéler ce secret, mais sachez tous deux, que l'honnêteté est une chose fondamentale entre deux êtres voués à devoir communiquer ensemble.

Une fumée rouge envahie la pièce et la sorcière disparue aussitôt. Stiles et Derek se jetèrent un regard et le jeune homme attrapa le mini-loup pour le fourrer dans sa poche.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi, annonça Stiles avant de crier en se tenant le ventre. Tu m'as mordu.

\- Tu m'as changé en loup miniature.

\- Oui bon, j'ai fait une erreur, on va pas en parler pendant des heures. Elle a dit que ça allait revenir à la normale.

\- Et combien de temps tu penses que je vais garder cette taille ridicule, hein ?

\- Ben, si je savais, on ne se poserait pas la question Derek.

\- Dis-moi ce que cette potion était censée faire ?

L'ado s'arrêta dans sa marche et rougit avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Rien d'important. Je voulais juste que tu sois plus heureux dans ta vie.

\- Tu mens, je peux le sentir Stiles.

\- Si tu continue à faire le sourwolf, je te laisse au milieu de la forêt, tout seul, avec tes quinze petits centimètres.

Derek pesa le pour et le contre et préféra que l'ado le pose quelque part en sécurité. Un loup-garou de quinze centimètres ne pourrait rien faire seul au milieu de la forêt.

\- Ne me conduis pas chez moi, grogna Derek.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse chez moi ?

\- Euh…

Derek marquait un point. Il ne pourrait rien faire tout seul dans son loft, même pas dormir dans son lit. Soit, l'ado allait le prendre chez lui.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, son père n'était plus là. L'ado soupira et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il sortit Derek de sa poche et le laissa se dégourdir les jambes sur son bureau. Lui, s'assit sur son lit.

\- Et si j'appelais Scott ? Proposa Stiles tout à coup.

\- Si quelqu'un d'autre que toi et cette satanée sorcière me voit comme ça, je t'arracherai la tête avec les dents dès que j'aurai récupéré ma taille normale.

\- Bon. Pas besoin de s'énerver. T'es pas en position de force en ce moment.

Stiles regarda Derek assit sur un livre de poche et se pinça les lèvres avant de partir dans un rire sans retenu. Derek soupira. C'était vraiment la merde cette histoire. Le loup attendit que le jeune homme se calme.

\- Bon Derek, va falloir qu'on trouve comment on va te cacher et ce que je vais faire de toi ici chez moi.

Stiles se passa les mains dans les cheveux et soudain, son visage se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant.

\- J'aime pas ce sourire, grogna Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai une idée.

\- Dangereuse pour moi ?

\- Non. Quand j'étais petit ma mère avait une maison de poupée avec laquelle je jouais beaucoup. Elle est au grenier. Reste-là, je reviens.

Et l'ado disparu en hâte.

* * *

Une maison de poupée ? Derek Hale dans une maison de poupée ? Bon sang! Derek se mit à grogner tout seul et se promena sur le bureau de Stiles pour chercher des indices sur ce que Stiles avait voulu tenter de lui faire. Il ne trouva rien et maugréa contre cet ado débile et ses idées encore plus stupides. Parfois, ça frisait le ridicule. Stiles revient avec une grande maison rose dans les mains qu'il posa par terre. Il prit Derek par le col de son pull et le posa devant la maison.

\- Je ne vais pas aller là-dedans Stiles. Même pas en rêve.

\- Ben quoi, y a tout regarde. Un lit, une cuisine, des meubles. Une salle de bains et tu as même la lumière qui fonctionne. Franchement, ça pourrait être pire et puis, c'est juste à ta taille. Et puis regarde, il y a même une femme pour toi, annonça Stiles en présentant une poupée vêtue de jaune à Derek qui roula les yeux en grognant.

\- Stiles…

\- Bon, si tu veux pas la femme, il y a l'homme au pire. Moi, je m'occupe pas de tes préférences.

Derek soupira et mordit la main de Stiles qui poussa un cri et prit Derek par ses habits pour le poser dans le grenier de la maison de poupée.

\- Tu vois, là t'as l'air malin. Y a pas d'escalier pour sortir du grenier. Amuse-toi bien Derek.

Et l'ado laissa le loup dans le grenier et alla allumer son ordinateur. Derek s'énerva et fit les cent pas plusieurs fois dans le petit grenier avant de s'asseoir par terre et d'attendre que Stiles ait fini de bouder. Derek finit par s'endormir sur le sol du petit grenier. Il rêva de la sorcière et de Stiles qui le baladait partout dans sa poche et ne voulait pas lui rendre sa taille normale. Il s'énervait contre cet ado stupide et toute la meute riait de le voir aussi petit et aussi faible face à un simple humain. Il se réveilla en sursaut et rencontra un regard brun qui le scrutait.

\- Tu rêvais, je crois. Tu as dit que tu allais me tuer, annonça Stiles à voix basse.

\- Sors-moi de ce grenier.

Stiles prit Derek dans sa main et le posa dans la petite cuisine de la maison de poupée devant une petite assiette en plastique rose remplie de vraies victuailles.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim. Tu sais Derek, je voulais pas t'embêter quand je suis venu chez toi ce matin. Si j'avais su, je serais resté chez moi. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que la potion était censée faire parce que j'ai trop honte de moi. C'était vraiment stupide. On va juste être patients et d'ici quelques jours, tout sera de nouveau normal et tu seras de nouveau le sourwolf grand et beau que tu es censé être.

Derek n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles de Stiles, trop occupé à mâchouiller un morceau de viande, mais le ''beau'' ne lui échappa pas. Voilà que cet ado se mettait à délirer maintenant.

* * *

Derek le sentit avant qu'il arrive. Scott ! Il sortit de table précipitamment avec son assiette et partit se cacher dans une armoire d'une autre pièce de la maison de poupée.

\- Mais, tu fais qu…

Stiles se retourna vivement et stoppa sa phrase en entendant sa fenêtre s'ouvrir et il vit entrer Scott, l'alpha, son best, son frère de cœur. Le jeune loup-garou s'immobilisa une fois dans la chambre et regarda son meilleur ami accroupi devant une maison de poupée.

\- Stiles, tu vas bien? Demanda Scott inquiet.

\- Tu te souviens de la maison de poupée de ma mère ? Oui ? Très bien. Je… j'avais envie de la revoir.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Derek ? Demanda l'alpha en prenant place sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles.

\- Pas… récemment non.

\- Tu sais que je sais quand tu mens Stiles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Déjà en classe, je t'ai trouvé étrange.

\- Quelques problèmes, rien de bien méchant. Mon père a beaucoup de travail. Je l'ai à peine vu ses derniers jours. Je me sentais un peu seul, d'où la maison de poupée et tu as raison, j'ai vu Derek ce matin.

\- D'ailleurs, ça sent Derek par ici. Tu sens Derek.

\- Hééé, il faut croire qu'il a une forte odeur.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose Stiles ?

\- Je… non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Fichu loup-garou, fichu loup-garou, fichu loup-garou, pensa Stiles pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu es allé voir la sorcière ? Demanda Scott.

\- J'avoue. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour… une raison un peu personnelle. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Là… c'est pas trop le moment. Mon père n'aime pas la savoir dans la forêt, il a peur que des personnes mal intentionnés aillent lui demander des sortilèges. Il a peur aussi, que moi, j'aille lui demander des trucs. Mais, ça c'est déjà fait.

\- Je vois. Il faut que j'aille voir Kira.

\- On se verra demain. J'ai des choses à faire là.

\- Comme, jouer à la poupée ?

Stiles se gratta une oreille, un peu gêné et hocha la tête. Après tout, c'était bien que Scott croit ça, même si sa crédibilité en prenait un sacré coup. L'alpha fronça les sourcils et repartit par la fenêtre. Stiles attendit un bon moment pour bouger et soupirer. Il se pencha sur la maison de poupée et trouva Derek assis dans un canapé dans le petit salon.

\- Heureusement que tu as gardé tes sens de loups-garous. On aurait eu l'air très con que Scott te voit. Bon, tu vas me dire, je me suis tapé la honte de ma vie. Jouer à la poupée… sérieusement ! C'est qu'il est capable d'y croire vraiment, on parle de Scotty quand même. Il a beau être alpha et mon meilleur ami, il est un peu con parfois. Un peu lent à la détente.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, maugréa Derek.

\- Mouais. La maison te convient ?

\- C'est à ma taille, c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je suis désolé Derek. Remarque, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Je vois mal comment?

\- Ben… t'aurais pu être transformée en vrai mini-loup. Là au moins, t'es un garou. C'est déjà bien et on peut communiquer quand même.

Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il se releva précipitamment.

\- Il monte, annonça Derek en allant se cacher dans une armoire.

Le shérif frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils et ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu es là. Bien, Stiles je…

Le shérif cligna des yeux de stupéfaction en voyant la maison de poupée de sa défunte femme dans la chambre de son ado de 17 ans. Il se gratta le nez et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te donner l'impression d'être inquiet, mais que fait cette maison de poupée dans ta chambre ?

\- Euh… je… sais pas trop. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit ce matin et j'avais envie de la revoir. Tu te rends compte que les lumières marchent encore après tant d'années. Est-ce que je peux la garder quelques jours ?

\- Si tu y tiens vraiment, mais tu fais attention.

\- Promis.

L'ado fit un grand sourire à son père et le shérif sortit de la chambre, non sans être vraiment inquiet pour son ado. Stiles avait parfois des délires assez spéciaux. John commença à descendre l'escalier et puis s'arrêta au milieu et remonta. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son fils et tendit l'oreille.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Ne commence pas à râler.

Le shérif ouvrit la porte brusquement et resta ébahi en regardant son fils, debout, la main tendue devant lui dans laquelle se trouvait un petit loup-garou… ressemblant étrangement à Derek hale.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite?**

 **en tout cas, kissous à tous.**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**13 rws pour la chapitres 2... waouh... vous explosez les records là... MERCI**

 **voici le chapitre 3 un peu moins drôle que les précédents, mais il faut bien passer par là...**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Figé. C'était un mot parfait pour décrire les états de Stiles, de John et de Derek à ce moment-là. Pas un des trois ne bougeait.

Stiles devrait se justifier. Derek devrait ravaler sa honte et sa colère et le shérif devrait encore démêler le vrai du faux des paroles qui sortiraient de la bouche de son fils.

Le portable de John vibra en faisant revenir au moment présent son propriétaire.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Demanda-t-il à Stiles et à Derek.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et rougit, tandis que le mini Derek se mit à grogner.

\- En fait papa… j'ai trouvé Derek comme ça ce matin… tu comprends, j'allais pas le laisser chez lui sans défense. Il est si petit.

\- Stiles, gronda le père.

\- Bon… peut-être que je l'ai pas vraiment trouvé comme je le dis.

\- Et donc?

\- Ben… j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose en vrai.

\- C'est surtout complètement de ta faute Stiles, grogna Derek.

Le shérif se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et soupira. Il entra dans la chambre de son fils et claqua la porte avant de tourner le verrou et de s'appuyer contre le bois.

\- Personne ne sortira de cette chambre avant que je sache Toute la vérité.

\- Déformation professionnelle, plaisanta Stiles avec un grand sourire, qu'il perdit très vite quand il vit les regards de Derek et de son père sur lui.

L'ado lâcha le mini-loup qui tomba sur le sol en grognant et il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit avec un bouquin.

\- Tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps, papa.

Le shérif attendit. Encore… et encore… et encore… Stiles n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir révéler quoi que ce soit. Derek avait finit par s'installer dans le salon de la petite maison de poupée.

\- Stiles, je veux la vérité, grogna le shérif alors que la nuit tombait à l'extérieur.

Stiles leva les yeux de son livre, qu'il avait terminé de lire depuis un bon moment, et marmonna.

\- Je ne comprends rien Stiles, râla le père.

\- Il dit qu'il est allé voir la sorcière pour lui demander une potion qui devait changer ma vie et la sienne, mais que, sa maladresse fabuleuse a fait que la potion m'a transformé en petit loup-garou ressemblant à une poupée, traduit Derek en se positionnant en face du shérif qui se baissa pour l'écouter.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Stiles, je t'avais demandé de ne pas allé vers cette sorcière.

\- Mais, j'y suis allé avant que tu ne me dises de pas le faire.

\- Et bien entendu, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu n'aurais même pas dû songer à aller la voir.

\- Siiii, mais je voulais…

\- Tu voulais quoi? Insista le shérif.

\- Je peux pas vous le dire.

\- Nous voilà pas très avancés.

Stiles se tritura les doigts et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était devant un sacré dilemme. S'il continuait de mentir et de cacher la vérité, son père allait se fâcher, genre sévère, et s'il disait la vérité, son père et Derek risquaient de faire un malaise. Stiles regarda Derek. Il avait juste voulu que le loup l'aime un peu et veuille être avec lui. Cette erreur venait de lui apprendre que forcer les sentiments c'est pas bien et que ça peut entraîner des problèmes gros comme le monde. Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

\- Très bien papa, je vais te dire la vérité, mais d'abord… j'aimerais qu'on aille ailleurs, loin d'ici et que Derek reste dans sa petit maison.

Derek grogna en faisant briller ses yeux et le shérif secoua d'abord la tête avant de croiser le regard désespéré de son fils. Qu'avait-il de si terrible à cacher à Derek Hale?

\- Soit, allons au poste Stiles.

Le visage de l'ado s'illumina. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois à Derek et finit par partir avec son père après avoir condamné les fenêtres et la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Au poste, le shérif s'énerva très vite de voir son fils tourner en rond et se ronger les ongles.

\- Donc, Stiles? Questionna John au somment de l'énervement.

\- Ben, bon, ok, euh… Papa, tu sais dans ce monde on voit de tout hein. Des hommes, des femmes, des loups-garous, des banshees, des ados, des…

\- Viens-en aux faits, coupa le shérif.

\- Et bien, ouhlà… c'est compliqué. Tu vois, je suis allé voir la sorcière et je voulais une potion pour… enfin, tu vois, parce que Derek il est un peu compliqué comme mec et je voulais… je devais… Oh bon sang…

John soupira et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le fit s'asseoir.

\- Détends-toi Stiles. C'est de loin pas ta première bêtise et je doute que ce sera la dernière, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu cherchais à faire avec cette potion. Derek est bien embêté maintenant.

\- Ouais donc… Derek… je … Est-ce que tu vas me punir?

\- Tout dépend si je finis par savoir ce qui s'est passé. Si tu ne me dis rien, tu seras puni d'office. Si j'ai une explication, je verrai pour une punition ou pas.

\- Ok. Je voulais juste une potion pour rendre… euh… amoureux, marmonna Stiles et se tortillant les doigts dans tous les sens.

\- Rendre Derek amoureux? De qui? Pourquoi?

Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Pour le rendre amoureux de moi, cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le shérif se raidit et cligna des yeux en regardant son fils soupirer et se détendre enfin.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux répéter Stiles?

\- Non, je ne peux pas, papa. Je suis désolé…

\- J'avoue que le coup est un peu rude là. Enfin Stiles, il a au moins six ans de plus que toi et c'est un homme et un loup-garou.

Le shérif se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et se passa les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

\- Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait Stiles! … Bon sang, je suis père célibataire et tu ne me facilites de loin pas les choses.

\- Ben, j'ai pas fait exprès non plus, marmonna Stiles.

\- Tu es donc… homosexuel?

\- Je… crois.

\- Tu crois?

\- Ben disons que je ne sais pas. Y avait Lydia… il y a Derek et oh… bon sang… j'en sais rien. Je voulais juste qu'il soit amoureux de moi pour que ce soit plus simple pour moi de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments. Tu vois, je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça. C'est quand même Derek Hale. Il est grand, il est beau, il est musclé et il fait peur, enfin je veux dire en tout cas, ça me fait peur de parler de ça avec lui, alors je pensais juste rendre ça plus facile. Je suis désolé.

\- Oui, désolé, tu peux l'être. Enfin fiston, on ne peut pas forcer les sentiments de quelqu'un. Comment as-tu pu penser que ça réglerait tes soucis de communication?

\- Ça me semblait être une bonne idée. Je reconnais que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

\- Certes! On est d'accord là-dessus. Donc qui dit bêtise, dit punition, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Dis papa, tu vas me garder à la maison?

\- Où veux-tu que je t'envoie? Tu seras majeur dans moins de huit mois.

\- Ben tu sais, à cause de… enfin, si les hommes c'est mon truc.

\- Oh ça… Non, je ne vais pas te mettre dehors. Tu es mon fils.

\- Ça te dérange pas alors?

\- Si, ça me dérange. Bien sûr que oui. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça et je te prends comme tu es, comme j'ai toujours fait depuis ta naissance, c'est tout. Mais vraiment, Derek Hale?

\- Moui, Derek Hale.

\- Et tu coup… tu comptes réparer ta bêtise comment?

\- Ben la sorcière a dit que ça allait revenir à la normale dans quelques jours. Elle a aussi parlé d'honnêteté entre Derek et moi.

\- Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à y révéler l'effet que devait avoir la potion?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis peut-être un peu dingue, mais pas suicidaire.

\- On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge, soupira John.

\- Papa, on n'est pas dans un conte où le problème va se régler d'un seul coup parce que je révélerai à Derek la vérité. La sorcière a dit, ça va revenir à la normale tout seul. Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie.

\- N'exagère pas. Derek n'est pas un tueur ni une bête sauvage.

\- Justement, c'est bien le problème. Il n'en reste pas moins dangereux et on ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de me faire parce que j'aurai eu l'affront d'avoir des sentiments pour lui.

John s'étrangla et toussa quelques longues secondes. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon sang, comme ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire un truc pareil. Au fait fiston, ça fait longtemps que tu… enfin tu vois, avec Derek.

\- Depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt. Enfin non, au début c'était juste que… il me faisait de l'effet. J'ai pensé d'abord que j'étais jaloux de sa carrure et tout et en fait non, parce que je me masturbais en pensant à lui et puis, j'ai dû me résoudre à m'avouer que j'étais attiré par lui et puis à force de passer du temps à ses côtés, je suis tomber amoureux, comme une midinette débile.

\- Stiles, quand tu me racontes ta vie, épargnes-moi certains détails. Je suis ton père, pas Scott.

\- C'est toi qui voulais savoir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me parler de tes… activités solitaires.

\- Oh ça va, je suis pas un ange, tu le sais quand même.

\- Oui, oui, ça je suis au courant. Ça se saurait si tu étais un enfant calme et parfait.

\- Bon sang, tu t'ennuierais dans ta vie avec un gosse pareil.

John sourit en secouant la tête.

\- N'en rajoutes pas. Pour ta punition d'être allé voir la sorcière, plus de sortie pendant 15 jours. Maintenant, va à la maison et occupes-toi de ce Derek miniature, tu lui dois au moins ça, à défaut d'explication claires.

\- Mon sourwolf de poche, murmura Stiles en se levant, mais le shérif ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

Derek était fâché. Quelle raisons pouvait bien avoir Stiles pour ne pas parler de sa bêtise devant lui? Pourquoi s'isoler au poste avec son père? Était-ce si grave? Si honteux? Si stupide? Cet ado lui en avait déjà fait voir, mais là, ça dépassait tout le reste.

Il entendit la porte de la maison claquer, puis celle du frigo et enfin des pas un peu hésitants dans l'escalier. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et l'odeur de Stiles envahit l'espace.

\- Coucou Sourwolf, lança l'ado avec le sourire en s'asseyant devant la maison de poupée.

Derek assit dans un fauteuil ne répondit pas.

\- Je vois que tu m'en veux, Derek. Je comprends. Je t'en voudrais aussi si j'étais à ta place et toi à la mienne. Tu as le droit d'être fâché et de grogner. Sauf que, je ne peux ne rien faire pour te redonner ta taille normale et puis pour les explications… ce n'est pas si important.

\- Parles pour toi, maugréa Derek.

\- Ecoutes, c'est compliqué.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans le fait de me dire la vérité. Ça m'aiderait à comprendre ce que tu comptais faire et pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation surréaliste.

\- Il y a du compliqué dans le fait de te dire la vérité, crois-moi. Tu ne caches jamais rien à personne toi?

\- On ne parle pas de moi là. Je n'ai transformé personne en loup miniature moi.

\- Je sais… Bonne nuit Derek.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ou quoi?

\- Non, il est tard. J'ai l'école demain et je suis fatigué.

Derek marmonna quelque chose et Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas content, soupira l'ado en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Il s'allongea dessus tout habillé. Derek soupira sur son fauteuil et se leva pour aller à l'étage de la maison de poupée. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements en gardant quand même son jean, se coucha dans le lit double, sous la couette et grogna une bonne partie de la nuit.

Fichu Stiles!

* * *

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. :-)**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Ah... on n'y croyait plus hein ?**

 **désolé d'en avoir déçu certaines ou certains qui ont pensé que j'avais abandonner ma fic et d'autres... NON je n'ai rien abandonner. Je me suis juste concentré sur d'autres choses avant ça et me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre un mois ou deux... j'ai peut-être mal pensé. je suis désolé.**

 **bref, voici le chapitre 4 de A Sourwolf in my pocket. Normalement il y en aura encore deux et ce sera fini.**

 **Merci pour ceux qui sont encore là. bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek ouvrit un œil. Depuis quand le toit de son loft était aussi bas et peint en rose? Ah non, il n'était pas chez lui. Il se leva et regarda ses mains aux griffes sorties, il toucha ses oreilles pointues et jeta un œil à sa queue. Mmmmh, c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus ça. Quel était l'intérêt qu'il ait une queue de peluche ? Il entendit un bruit de draps froissés dans la chambre et regarda la pièce. Stiles dormait encore. Il descendit les étages de la maison de poupée et en sortit pour aller grimper sur la table de nuit de Stiles, puis sur le lit et enfin, sur le jeune homme qui dormait. Il s'assit sur son front et une main le fit tomber. Il s'assit sur une épaule et grogna. C'était ridicule cette taille ? Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira et tendit l'oreille en entendant Stiles marmonner dans son sommeil.

\- Derek….

L'ado prononçait son prénom en dormant ? Voilà autre chose encore. Derek hésita quelques secondes et puis il se pencha sur l'épaule de Stiles et planta ses petits crocs dedans.

\- AIE !

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, envoyant le mini-loup valdinguer sur la couette. Il se frotta l'épaule en maugréant.

\- Saleté de bestiole de… Il est où cet idiot maintenant ? Mais… mais… je saigne ? Bordel de crotte… c'était pas un moustique ça.

Stiles se détendit et réfléchit, puis se leva d'un bond pour aller s'agenouiller devant la maison de poupée.

\- Derek ? Appela-t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il s'assit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Derek pas dans sa maisonnette ? Une morsure sur l'épaule ? Et puis ça lui fit tilt. Il se releva et retourna ses draps dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une queue touffue de peluche. Il l'attrapa et souleva le mini loup jusqu'à son visage.

\- Tu es pas mort hein ? Demanda l'ado inquiet.

Pour seule réponse, le loup grogna en montrant les crocs.

\- Faut pas mordre un humain qui dort quand tu mesures 15 centimètres. Ça aurait pu être dangereux. J'ai cru que c'était un moustique jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je saigne. Tu vas bien ? Demanda l'ado avec un petit air de chien battu que Derek ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui ?

\- Ça va, soupira Derek.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais… mort étouffé ou un truc du genre. Me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Tu peux me poser ? C'est pas très agréable d'être suspendu par la queue de bon matin.

Stiles cligna des yeux et Derek les leva au ciel. Ouais, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais comment exprimer ça autrement quand un gamin nous tient littéralement par le bout de la queue à 1m80 du sol et qu'on a la tête en bas après avoir failli mourir étouffé dans des draps de lit qui portent l'odeur du dit gamin… euh… ça venait faire quoi ça dans son esprit l'odeur de Stiles et de ses foutus draps de lit tueurs de mini-loup-garou ? Stiles pouffa en rougissant et posa le loup doucement sur le lit.

\- Tu es toujours petit on dirait, fit remarquer Stiles en s'agenouillant devant le loup.

Derek grogna en arquant les sourcils. C'est que maintenant que cet idiot le remarquait ?

\- Tu es censé arranger ça.

\- La sorcière a dit que ça allait revenir à la normale. Je vois pas bien ce que je peux faire de plus.

\- Me dire toute la vérité peut-être ?

\- On n'est pas dans un conte où la solution c'est de dire la vérité. Je vais faire des recherches sur internet, je trouverai peut-être une potion ou une incantation ou un truc dans le genre pour que tu redeviennes Derek. Enfin, tu es Derek, mais, tu m'as compris.

Et l'ado se précipita à son bureau pour allumer l'ordi. Il s'assit, puis se releva et sortit de la chambre. Derek fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. L'ado était à l'étage inférieur en train de vraisemblablement préparé un petit déjeuner. Derek soupira et descendit du lit en sautant. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très haut et le sol de Stiles était tapissé. Il partit vers le bureau et tenta de grimper dessus à l'aide des poignées des tiroirs. Il y arriva au prix de grands efforts et l'ado revint alors que Derek s'installait sur une gomme.

\- Ben t'es là toi, sourit l'ado en posant un dé à coudre rempli de lait devant Derek et une grosse miette de pain avec de la confiture.

\- Je préfère vérifier ce que tu cherches. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la situation devienne pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- On se demande bien pourquoi.

Stiles sourit et avala un morceau de pain pour ne rien répondre. Il ouvrit le moteur de recherche et tapa des mots clés. Sortilège, mini-loup-garou, potion secouée, sorcière, Beacon Hills et puis il se perdit en chemin. Derek Hale, manoir Hale, Katherine Argent, lycanthropie, balise, valise, voyage, voyage de noce, voyage en amoureux, Saint-Valentin, aimer un homme…

\- Mais tu fais quoi ? Grogna Derek en voyant que Stiles s'éloignait de plus en plus du sujet. Il en était désormais à : ''comment avouer à un homme qu'on l'aime'' et le site qu'il avait ouvert ne donnait que des conseils pour les demoiselles.

\- Tu crois que je devrais porter de la lingerie et une robe courte pour avouer mon amour à quelqu'un ? Demanda l'ado sans avoir réalisé ce qu'il disait.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le loup en clignant des yeux.

Stiles le regarda et rougit, puis ferma son ordi d'un coup sec.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller voir Deaton, annonça l'ado et il disparut dans la maison.

Derek soupira. Il leva les yeux au ciel et quitta sa gomme confortable pour aller ouvrir le portable de Stiles. Ce n'était pas évident, mais il y arriva. Il tapa le mot de passe qu'il avait retenu et l'écran s'alluma. Il entendit la porte de la maison claquer et la jeep démarrer. Voilà qu'il l'abandonnait carrément. Il était vraiment stupide des fois. Derek n'y fit pas plus attention, Stiles revendrait une fois qu'il aurait réalisé qu'il avait oublié Derek dans sa chambre. Derek se mit en quête de chercher un indice et c'est dans un dossier, ''Histoires de Beacon Hills'', qu'il trouva son bonheur. Il resta plusieurs minutes à cligner des yeux comme un abruti devant l'écran et devant le texte que l'ado hyperactif avait écrit.

'' J'ai pensé qu'ici mon secret serait bien gardé. Tu ne vas pas me trahir toi. Forcément, tu n'es qu'un ordinateur. Je ne peux pas lui dire à lui. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point Derek s'en fiche de moi, alors lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui, non je ne me vois pas du tout le faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé, mais dès que j'ouvre la bouche, il me rabroue. J'aimerais qu'il m'écoute. Qu'il me regarde. Qu'il boive chacune de mes paroles comme si je disais toujours quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais c'est Derek Hale hein, à moins de l'ensorceler, je ne… ''

Et la suite n'existait pas. C'était sûrement à ce moment-là que l'ado avait eu la bonne idée d'aller chez la sorcière. Stiles était amoureux de Derek ? Enfin, de lui-même quoi… Le loup se mordilla une main. Comment avait-il fait pour être un lycan et ne pas se rendre compte de ça ? C'était donc ça ? Stiles avait demandé une potion pour que Derek l'écoute ? Il était désespéré à ce point-là ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à ne pas écouter l'ado parce que Stiles avait tellement tendance à parler vite, à tout mélanger et à dire n'importe quoi que Derek avait pris l'habitude de juste grogner sans avoir écouté un traître mot. Du coup, il avait peut-être un peu mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait. Derek entendit la jeep s'arrêter devant la maison et les pas de Stiles le firent sourire. C'était évident qu'il allait revenir. Stiles ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et il vit directement son ordi ouvert, Derek devant l'écran et reconnu très vite le titre du document.

\- Je t'interdis de fuir, gronda le loup et Stiles ne tenta même pas. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce que cette potion devait faire ? C'est parce que tu penses que je ne t'écoute pas ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda l'ado surpris en fermant sa porte.

\- Non.

\- Sympa.

\- La sorcière a parlé d'honnêteté. Et c'est vrai, je ne t'écoute pas parce que tu es difficile à écouter. La majorité du temps, tu pars dans tous les sens comme toute à l'heure quand tu faisais des recherches. Je suis en droit de savoir ce qui m'a amené à mesurer 15 centimètres et à devoir dormir dans une maison de poupée.

\- J'ai pu voir Deaton. Je lui ai expliqué en bref la situation. Il a appelé la sorcière. Tu sais… elle a une solution. Elle a un petit peu menti hier parce la situation l'amusait et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle comptait nous faire attendre trois jours. Juste pour me donner une bonne leçon.

\- Donc, je ne vais pas retrouver ma taille normale en attendant ?

\- Non. On doit aller la voir demain matin.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien. C'est au moins ça de réglé.

\- Derek… je voulais juste… enfin… la potion c'était un philtre d'amour. Je me disais que comme ça… ça aurait été plus simple.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse et grogna.

\- Dépose-moi dans la maison et tourne le côté ouvert contre le mur.

Stiles ne répliqua pas et s'exécuta. Il n'allait quand même pas insister.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. C'est sympa un plafond quand on n'a rien d'autre à regarder. Il sursauta quand Scott apparut à sa fenêtre. L'alpha posa le pied dans la chambre et grimaça.

\- Bon sang, Derek s'est roulé dans ton lit ou quoi ? Ça ne sent que lui par ici. Ça va pas ? Demanda Scott en voyant la mine de son best.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. C'est quoi la pire connerie que tu ais faite Scotty ?

\- Oooh je dirais, laisser partir Allison. T'as fait une connerie ?

\- Pour changer des bonnes habitudes. Bien sûr que j'ai fait une connerie. Je… je suis amoureux et je voulais juste un peu de retour sur mes sentiments, mais tu sais quoi, on ne peut pas forcer les sentiments. Le karma nous l'interdit.

\- T'as foutu quoi avec Lydia ?

\- C'est pas Lydia, c'est Derek. Autant que je sois franc avec toi. Je voulais juste qu'il m'écoute un peu, compter un peu pour lui, même si c'était juste pour quelques heures. Je suis allé voir cette satanée sorcière et j'ai fait une connerie.

\- Mais, tu as vu Derek alors ? Demanda Scott.

Stiles se leva d'un bond de son lit et plaqua l'Alpha contre le mur.

\- Même toi tu ne m'écoutes pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'ai vu Derek ou pas ? Ce qui compte c'est que je dis que je suis amoureux de lui et que j'ai fait une connerie. On s'en balance que je l'aie vu ou pas ? Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais ? Et oui je l'ai vu. Oui il a dormit chez moi, oui je l'ai retrouvé dans mes draps ce matin, oui, oui et oui. Ça te va ? Tu veux d'autres détails ? Tu veux savoir qu'il m'a mordu l'épaule ? Tu veux savoir qu'il sait que je l'aime ? Tu veux savoir que j'adore qu'il soit tout mignon avec sa petite queue touffue et…

Stiles lâcha son best, recula en riant et regarda le visage ahuri de Scott.

\- Ne te m'éprends pas Scott. J'ai transformé accidentellement Derek en mini-loup-garou de 15 centimètres. Il ressemble à un jouet et il a une queue de peluche, c'est tout.

\- Tu as fais quoi ? Demanda Scott en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il regarda son best et puis ses yeux furent attiré vers une mini version de Derek, debout sur le tapis et il avait en effet une queue touffue, mais pas que, aussi des griffes, des oreilles pointues et des yeux bleus.

\- Ah, quand même, s'étonna Scott.

\- Comme tu dis, soupirèrent Stiles et Derek à l'unisson.

* * *

 **Je vais essayé de faire moins de temps pour écrire le chapitre 5**

 **on se retrouve bientôt.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouiiii j'ai beaucoup tardé- mais je suis occupée sur tous les fronts..**

 **enfants, écoles des enfants, maison, beaux-jours qui reviennent, promenades au soleil, écriture, lecture... bref brefw.**

 **j'ai quand même réussit à sortir ce chapitre avant le début du mois de juin (objectif perso que je m'étais fixé)**

 **je vous le sert donc encore chaud (à peine terminé)**

 **bonne lecture et merci pour la rw**

* * *

Scott regarda le mini Derek, ahuri, et puis, il éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. C'était juste trop drôle.

\- Alors celle-là… je crois que c'est… c'est… ta meilleure connerie…Stiles. Der… Derek en mini loup-garou, trop marrant.

\- Content de voir que ça fait te fait rire au moins, maugréa Derek.

\- Non mais… désolé… mais là on dirait… une peluche… un doudou pour bébé…

Et Scott s'assit par terre pour rire encore. Ça dura cinq minutes, puis il se leva, s'essuya les yeux et sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles en secouant la tête et en répétant :

\- Merveilleux, putain, merveilleux !

Derek grogna, une fois l'alpha partit, et Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- C'est Scott en même temps. Ça va lui passer.

Derek haussa les épaules et retourna dans la maison de poupée. Stiles soupira et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Avant de partir, il s'accroupi devant la maison et pressa sur la petite sonnette de l'entrée. Derek ouvrit la porte en grognant.

\- Je dois aller au lycée, est-ce que… tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda l'ado gêné.

Derek pesa le pour et le contre, soupira et montra du doigt la poche de Stiles. Le jeune Stilinski sourit et fit une place à Derek au fond de la poche de son sweat.

\- Je suis content que tu viennes avec moi, Derek. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça.

* * *

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Stiles s'assit dans la salle, tout derrière et Derek sortit de la poche pour s'asseoir sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Il s'ennuya vite. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait eu 17 ans et le lycée était déjà loin derrière lui. Derek se coucha sur la cuisse et finit pas s'endormir avec l'odeur de Stiles juste sous son nez. Le jeune homme frissonna quand il vit que le mini-loup dormait sur lui. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire que Derek Hale dormait sur soi. Si petit et si faible fut-il. Il sourit et posa un doigt dans les cheveux noirs du loup. Cette peluche lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait pouvoir garder Derek de cette taille-là pour toujours. Le prof se déplaça entre les bancs pour rendre des copies et Stiles se dépêcha de cacher Derek dans sa poche. Le loup râla, toujours endormi et Stiles passa à deux doigts de se faire prendre par le professeur. Ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait que Derek soit vu par les élèves. Il aurait été pris pour être exposé dans un zoo. Stiles ricana doucement à cette idée. Un minuscule Derek derrière une vitre dans un zoo du coin. Ça aurait pu être drôle comme blague pour une journée, mais Stiles ne se risquerait pas à perdre son mini-loup-garou pour toujours.

* * *

À la pause de midi, Stiles s'isola dans un coin du lycée et Derek sortit de la poche pour se poser sur un genou du jeune humain qui mangeait un sandwich à pleines dents. Stiles déchira un morceau de pain et le donna à Derek qui le remercia silencieusement.

\- J'ai pensé ce matin que ce serait chouette de te garder tout petit comme ça pour toujours, soupira Stiles en regardant le mini-loup assit sur son genoux.

\- Non merci. Je tiens à retrouver ma taille normale. Mon loft, ma voiture.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux Stiles. Même si je comprends mieux ta motivation maintenant, je t'en veux quand même. As-tu seulement réfléchis avant d'aller voir la sorcière ?

\- Non. Je voulais juste que je puisse t'avouer mes sentiments et que tu me répondes par la positive. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si c'était ce que tu aurais voulu. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si tu avais des sentiments ou pas. Je suppose que… t'avouer mes sentiments de vive-voix maintenant ne changera rien à la situation ?

Derek leva ses yeux bleus vers Stiles et ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

\- Je vais te dire sincèrement. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es le membre de la meute de Scott que j'apprécie le plus. Je te trouve très drôle, chiant, énervant… et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es fidèle, gentil et tu penses souvent d'abord aux autres avant de penser à toi. Mais… tu ne peux pas forcer mes sentiments Stiles.

Stiles baissa la tête et cligna des yeux pour ne pas verser de larmes.

\- Nous irons voir la sorcière demain matin, je vais rentrer chez moi après être redevenu normal et je vais te demander de me laisser tranquille un moment. Je ne veux pas te voir.

\- Je comprends. Est-ce que… tu vas revenir ?

\- Je reviendrai te voir quand je ne serai plus fâché contre toi.

Stiles sourit et Derek le regarda relever la tête doucement. L'humain tendit sa main et le mini-loup s'y mit assit et se retrouva ensuite dans la poche du sweat de Stiles. Il aimait décidément cet endroit, et c'est la seule chose qu'il allait regretter quand il serait redevenu grand. Il ne pourrait plus se glisser à cet endroit-là, mais Stiles allait peut-être le laisser se glisser dans son lit, tout contre lui. Derek sourit à cette pensée et se laissa bercer par les pas de Stiles.

* * *

Il passa l'après-midi à penser à ce qu'il allait vraiment faire un fois qu'il serait redevenu lui-même. Comment il allait pardonner cette aventure à Stiles et si l'ado voudrait encore de lui après tout ça. Tomber amoureux ne se commandait pas et parfois, il n'y avait pas besoin de filtre d'amour pour ça. Car oui, Derek aimait Stiles. Depuis longtemps mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, avant, sauf que maintenant, Stiles lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, donc lui, pourrait lui déclarer les siens… si ce n'était pas si difficile.

* * *

Stiles déposa Derek dans la maison de poupées après être rentré du lycée et il se mit à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs. Le loup-garou observa le jeune homme concentré sur ses travaux à rendre pour le lendemain. Il n'était peut-être pas tant fâché que ça contre lui. L'ado avait voulu bien faire. Ça ne partait pas d'un geste totalement égoïste au fond. Et puis, ça n'avait pas été si terrible d'être si petit au final. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Stiles s'était bien occupé de lui. La preuve étant, la maison de poupées. Derek soupira. Vivement qu'il retrouve sa taille normale et qu'il puisse venir voir Stiles pour se glisser dans son lit, à défaut de se glisser dans sa poche.

Derek ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il veilla dans le salon de la maison de poupées en regardant Stiles dormir dans son lit à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

Le matin, Stiles prit Derek dans sa poche et l'emmena avec lui chez la sorcière qui rit en les voyant arriver.

\- J'ai été sotte, mais avouez que cette situation était risible quand même. Un humain qui arrive à transformer un loup-garou en peluche vivante. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie et je suis âgée de 258 ans quand même. Jamais personne n'avait secoué une de mes fioles. Jamais personne n'avait utilisé ce filtre sur un être surnaturel. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet.

\- J'ai trouvé ça moins drôle pour ma part, grogna Derek.

La sorcière se pencha sur lui et Derek remarqua que de près, ses yeux avaient des reflets violets.

\- Je suis certaine que vous avez trouvé au moins un côté plaisant à cette aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était une sorcière voyante ? La jeune femme (?) sourit et tendit à Derek un dès à coudre rempli d'un liquide jaune et le loup le bu d'une traite. Il s'endormit soudain et Stiles paniqua.

\- Vous l'avez tué ?

\- Non voyons, s'indigna la sorcière.

\- Il était censé redevenir le Derek Hale que j'ai toujours connu, pas s'endormir.

\- Ne paniquez pas jeune homme. Allez simplement le déposer chez lui, le reste se fera tout seul. Vous avez une demi-heure pour aller le mettre dans son lit sinon, vous allez avoir du mal à le porter parce qu'il va dormir jusqu'à ce soir sans interruption et je ne veux pas de ce loup chez moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais prit Derek dans sa main, le glissa dans sa poche et obéit à la sorcière. Ce ne serait pas bienvenu qu'il merde encore une fois. Il déposa le mini-loup dans son grand lit et le regarda dormir quelques longues minutes. Il trouva un papier dans le loft, un stylo et écrivit un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de nuit, et enfin, il laissa Derek seul chez lui. Le loup retrouva très vite sa taille normale et se réveilla à la tombée de la nuit, heureux. Ça s'était bien terminé pour tout le monde cette aventure, et tant mieux. Il trouva le mot de Stiles sur sa tale de nuit.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé Derek. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux me voir. Ma fenêtre est toujours ouverte. -

Je t'aime- Stiles.''

Derek relu le mot plusieurs fois et finit par sourire en le rangeant dans son tiroir. Il se souvint de la gentillesse de Stiles, de la maison de poupées, de la poche si chaude et douce et grogna pour lui-même. Il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir de l'avoir rétréci. Il secoua la tête, s'habilla et prit la clé de sa voiture. Il conduisit jusque chez les Stilinski et regarda longtemps la lumière passer par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Quand enfin la lumière s'éteignit, il grimpa sur le toit et passa par la fenêtre. Stiles était dans son lit et il dormait déjà. Derek n'hésita qu'un instant. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, se dévêtit un peu et se glissa contre le jeune homme. Il eut une pensée pour le shérif qui aurait peut-être envie de le tuer s'il le voyait là, grand, adulte et collé au corps de son fils en pleine nuit, mais peu importe. Derek avait encore besoin de ce contact. Le loup passa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme qui sursauta et ne bougea pas d'un pouce en sentant une respiration dans sa nuque.

\- Stiles, murmura Derek et le jeune homme se détendit, tout en étant terriblement surprit.

\- Sourwolf ? questionna l'ado d'un voix à peine audible.

\- Je crois que ta poche me manque déjà.

Stiles sourit et se retourna contre Derek.

\- Je suis pas certain que mon père adorerait te voir là dans mon lit en pleine nuit. Je croyais que tu… ne m'aimais pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais, je n'ai pas dit non plus que je t'aimais. Tu as raison, ton père n'aimerait pas me voir ici. J'étais juste passé te dire que je te pardonne et que je ne suis plus fâché contre toi.

\- Mon père ne rentrera qu'à 5 heures du matin, tu restes quelques heures avec moi ?

Derek y réfléchit et consentit à rester un moment. Pas jusqu'au retour du shérif, mais quelques heures quand même.

Le loup sortit du lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'ado qui dormait dedans. Il regarda l'heure. Trois heures du matin, il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il regarda Stiles et lui remit sa couverture correctement avant de fuir par la fenêtre ouverte. Cette histoire ne prenait pas vraiment le chemin qu'elle aurait dû. Il aurait dû être fâché contre le jeune homme, au lieu de ça, il voulait rester auprès de lui et le remerciais de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Derek rentra chez lui.

* * *

 **Promis, le dernier chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir... promis promis**

 **je vous souhaite un bon dimanche**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ok, j'ai mis du temps... comme chaque fois que je dois écrire la fin d'une fic d'ailleurs... sorry, sorry..**

 **dernier chapitre de A sourwolf in my pocket.**

 **On m'a dit parfois que mes fins semblaient bâclées, comme si j'en avais marre à la fin... mais non...j'en ai pas marre, parce que mes fins sont toujours présentes dans mon esprit bien avant les débuts de mes fictions. Bref, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira comme elle est.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek se réveilla ce matin-là et promena son regard dans son loft. Il huma l'air et se leva. Il alla directement à la cuisine. La pièce sentait le café et le croissant chaud. Le loup s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda Stiles, le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête et son visage s'illumina quand il vit Derek devant lui.

\- Oui mon sourwolf ?

\- Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, annonça le loup en s'asseyant en face de son amour.

* * *

Stiles était à moitié couché sur la table et riait aux éclats depuis un bon quart d'heure.

\- J'ai… mal… mal au ven… ventre… oh mon…. Dieu. Der… excel... excellent… comment t'as… comment t'as pu rêver d'un truc pareil ?

\- Si je savais.

\- Là c'est quand même le délire total. Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil quand même.

\- Tu en serais capable Stiles. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas certain que c'était vraiment un rêve.

Et Stiles repartit dans un fou-rire de dingue. Derek se leva avec le sourire et laissa son amour se calmer.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas banal comme rêve. Se voir petite-peluche-de-loup-garou, habitant dans une maison de poupée et squattant la poche du sweat de son amoureux… ouais, pas banal. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

Le loup se posa dans le canapé et se rappela la fois où Stiles lui avait avoué ses sentiments. C'était simple. Le jeune homme s'était planté devant lui et avait lancé :

\- Ecoute-moi bien Monsieur le loup-garou. Tout ça c'est de ta faute si je suis là devant toi aujourd'hui. T'es apparu dans ma vie et t'a foutu le bordel dans tout ce que je croyais savoir sur moi-même. Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois, et tu feras ce que tu voudras de cette information. Je suis amoureux de toi ! Je sais, ça paraît dingue et ça l'est, mais hé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès hein ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Et Stiles s'était enfui en courant. Derek ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Cloué sur place, le cœur battant, l'esprit troublé, le corps frissonnant. Stiles était amoureux de lui ?

* * *

\- Toi, tu penses à moi, claironna une voix espiègle derrière Derek.

\- J'avoue. Je pensais au jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

\- Et à ton comportement par la suite ?

\- J'y venais. Je sais que je n'avais pas été correct avec toi. J'ai fui et j'ai cherché à te faire du mal pour que tu ne sois plus amoureux. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas croire un truc aussi délirant que, toi, amoureux de moi. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a décidé à te croire au final ?

\- Tu sais, ça fait déjà un an et demi, alors je me souviens pas vraiment. Je sais que tu as fini par me dire que tu étais amoureux toi aussi et que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. Comme ça, un peu du jour au lendemain en fait.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Deux ans plus tôt :

Derek n'avait pas dormi pas de la nuit. Il avait veillé dans le salon de la maison de poupées en regardant Stiles dormir dans son lit à quelques mètres de lui.

Dès le soleil levé, Le jeune n'avait pas tardé à se réveiller. Derek savait à quelle heure le réveil était programmé. C'était un jour important. Il allait enfin retrouver son corps d'homme et quitter ce corps ridicule de mini-loup-garou.

Stiles se leva quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux encore collés de sommeil et soudain, il bondit hors du lit, s'étira et fit un saut depuis le devant de son lit jusqu'à la maison de poupée.

\- Coucou Derek, dit-il avec le sourire. Le loup se trouva tout con et rougit en baissant le regard. Il roula des yeux ensuite et maugréa un salut à peine audible en essayant de contenir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient intensifiés subitement quand Stiles avait sourit.

Le loup se prépara de son côté et Stiles du sien, puis le jeune humain vint offrir sa poche à Derek qui grimpa dedans, l'esprit joyeux. Il profita tout le long du trajet jusque chez la sorcière pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de Stiles. Il ne la sentirait peut-être plus jamais d'aussi prêt. Stiles l'emmena avec lui chez la sorcière qui rit en les voyant arriver.

\- J'ai été sotte, mais avouez que cette situation était risible quand même. Un humain qui arrive à transformer un loup-garou en peluche vivante. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie et je suis âgée de 258 ans quand même. Jamais personne n'avait secoué une de mes fioles. Jamais personne n'avait utilisé ce filtre sur un être surnaturel. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet.

\- J'ai trouvé ça moins drôle pour ma part, grogna Derek.

La sorcière se pencha sur lui et Derek remarqua que de près, ses yeux avaient des reflets violets.

\- Je suis certaine que vous avez trouvé au moins un côté plaisant à cette aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était une sorcière voyante ? La jeune femme (?) sourit et tendit à Derek un dès à coudre rempli d'un liquide jaune et le loup le bu d'une traite. Il s'endormit soudain et Stiles paniqua.

\- Vous l'avez tué ?

\- Non voyons, s'indigna la sorcière.

\- Il était censé redevenir le Derek Hale que j'ai toujours connu, pas s'endormir.

\- Ne paniquez pas jeune homme. Allez simplement le déposer chez lui, le reste se fera tout seul. Vous avez une demi-heure pour aller le mettre dans son lit sinon, vous allez avoir du mal à le porter parce qu'il va dormir jusqu'à ce soir sans interruption et je ne veux pas de ce loup chez moi.

… Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. ….-

La sorcière attendit que le jeune Stilinski ait démarré sa voiture pour ranger son flacon de poudre qu'elle avait caché dans son dos. Elle avait envoyé un peu de poudre verte sur le jeune humain quand il était occupé à regarder la peluche boire sa potion. D'ailleurs, elle avait mis aussi cette poudre dans la potion. Ça allait faire effet dans deux jours. Stiles et Derek allaient tout oublier et surtout, oublier son existence à elle. Elle se dit sur le moment, qu'elle allait peut-être en répandre partout de cette poudre verte, c'était bien utile.

* * *

Ce matin à Beacon Hills. La sorcière maugréa un peu, perchée sur le toit du loft du loup-garou Derek Hale. Les souvenirs commençaient à revenir sous forme de rêve, pour le moment, mais Derek finirait par comprendre que ça avait été réel et 4a risquait de faire mal ce jour-là. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Elle descendit de son perchoir en entrant dans le bâtiment par le toit et alla frapper à la porte du loft. Stiles lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Monsieur Stilinski ?

\- Lui-même. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je cherche monsieur Derek Hale. Je dois lui parler, c'est important.

Derek, ayant entendu, se présenta à la porte et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la sorcière de son rêve.

\- Vous…, commença le loup sans savoir quoi dire exactement.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Stiles un peu sur la défensive devant l'air ahuri qu'affichait son loup.

\- Il fallait que je vous donne quelque chose Monsieur Hale. Ça vous concerne aussi, monsieur Stilinski. Il y a deux ans, vous êtes venus me voir jeune humain et je vous ai aidé. Vous avez fait une bêtise et disons, que j'en ai fait une aussi. Je voulais tester un produit, je suis contente de voir que ça a quand même marché pendant deux ans. Mais, il est venu le temps des vérités. Prenez-ceci ordonna la sorcière en tendant une fiole à Derek qui la prit avec hésitation et inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une potion de vérité. Vous en buvez la moitié chacun et vous allez vous souvenir de la vérité. Essayez de contenir votre étonnement et votre probable colère.

La sorcière fit un clin d'œil et disparut aussitôt dans un nuage rouge. Stiles fit un bond en arrière et se cogna contre Derek. Il se retourna et plongea son regard brun dans celui vert du loup-garou.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Stiles.

\- Oui… et non. Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve de cette nuit. Tu sais, ce rêve où j'étais un mini-loup dans ta poche.

\- Ah… Tu crois que…

\- Il n'y a pas plusieurs façons de savoir. Ce n'est pas possible que j'ai rêvé d'elle sans l'avoir jamais vu avant.

\- Tu veux boire ce truc ?

\- Je ne préférerais pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir de quoi elle a parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'on a oublié ?

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et ferma la porte lentement avant de se planter face à Derek et de le regarder bien dans les yeux.

\- Quoi que ça ait pu être, promets-moi que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

\- Seulement si tu me promets la même chose, Stiles.

L'ado hocha la tête lentement et le loup posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils avalèrent la potion chacun leur tour et les souvenirs revinrent rapidement. Les yeux de Derek virèrent au bleu glacial plusieurs fois et il grogna contre Stiles.

-STILES, rugit le loup avant d'agripper le pull de son petit-ami et de le plaquer contre la porte du loft.

\- Y… a … prescription non ? demanda Stiles, tétanisé par la peur que son amant le quitte.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de… ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Ben oui… mais… on dirait que ça n'a pas complètement servit à rien. Toi et moi… on est ensemble là… j'avais juste oublié que je t'avais déjà avoué mes sentiments avant le fameux jour où je me suis pointé ici. Mon père devait le savoir… il a tellement insisté pour que je vienne te faire part de mes sentiments que…. Il devait le savoir. J'en suis sûr.

\- Sors d'ici, murmura Derek.

Le loup lâcha Stiles et partit à l'étage du loft. Stiles entendit une porte claquer et puis le silence, pesant, inquiétant. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se dirigea à la cuisine, écrivit un mot et partit du loft pour retourner chez son père.

\- PAPA ! cria Stiles une fois entrer dans la maison.

Le shérif apparût sur le seuil du salon.

\- Stiles ? s'étonna le père en regardant son fils, les yeux plissés. Tu n'es pas chez Derek ?

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir. Dis-moi, il y a des sorcières à Beacon Hills ?

Le shérif pâlit et déglutit.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Disons… qu'il se passe des trucs pas nets et je n'aimerais pas devoir prévenir l'alpha pour rien.

\- Je… Stiles… viens t'asseoir à la cuisine.

Stiles suivit son père et s'assit pour l'écouter lui parler de la sorcière de Beacon Hills. De comment il avait passé un accord avec elle pour que Stiles et Derek oublient tout et qu'elle puisse rester dans la forêt en étant connu que de lui seul.

\- Je voulais juste que votre histoire démarre sur des bases saines et pas à cause d'une de tes bêtises qui aurait pu mal tourner. J'ai compris rapidement que Derek partageait tes sentiments, je me suis dit qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas assez longtemps pour que votre histoire démarre bien et qu'il allait te reprocher parfois cet épisode de votre vie. J'ai donc demandé à la sorcière d'effacer ça de vos mémoires.

Stiles cligna des yeux quelques longues minutes en analysant tout ce que son père venait de lui raconter. Non mais, dans quel monde il était tombé là ?

\- Je vois… tu sais quoi papa, tu vas pouvoir t'habiller en vitesse et aller expliquer tout ça à mon petit ami… parce que là, on vient de casser et PAS SUR DES BONNES BASES !

Stiles finit par hurler en se levant et en tapant son poing sur la table. Il secoua la tête fortement et sortit de la cuisine pour aller à l'étage s'étendre sur son ancien lit.

* * *

Stiles sursauta quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit dans sa chambre d'ado et il tourna son regard pour voir Derek entrer lentement.

\- Ton père est venu me voir, lança le loup.

\- Chouette, ironisa le jeune homme. Et ?

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. Si j'avais oublié, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je comprends ce que ton père a voulu faire. Je n'approuve pas par contre. C'est la méthode Stilinski ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna le jeune homme en se levant de son lit.

\- De donner des potions aux gens derrière leur dos pour changer leur vie.

\- Oh ça… Désolé.

\- Ecoute Stiles, je t'aimais avant ça, je t'ai surtout aimé après ça quand tu es venu au loft pour me dire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. J'ai mis un peu de temps à t'avouer les miens par contre. Je suis venu te dire que rien n'a changé. Oh, et Scott s'est occupé de la sorcière, du coup. Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici. Mais… je suis quand même allé la voir et elle m'a donné quelque chose.

Derek sortit une fiole de sa poche et la montra à son compagnon.

\- Une goutte, quand on a envie. Ça va durer 22 heures très exactement.

\- De quoi ? questionna Stiles ne comprenant rien des paroles de Derek.

\- C'est la potion que tu as créé en secouant celle de la sorcière. Tu sais, la potion pour me faire devenir un mini-loup. Je crois que ta poche me manque maintenant que je m'en souviens.

\- Ça marche aussi sur les humains ? demanda Stiles précipitamment, content du dénouement de cette histoire

\- Non, claqua Derek avant de poser la fiole sur le bureau de l'humain et de s'approcher de lui. Il le prit par la taille pour le plaquer contre son corps et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes pour un doux baiser de réconciliation. Non, parce que moi, je n'ai pas de poche et que toi, tu n'es pas un sourwolf.

Stiles et Derek se sourirent amoureusement.

* * *

 **Cette fic est désormais terminée.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et Rw, c'était un plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
